


disaster

by cookie_little_monster



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Na Jaemin, Established Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, Top Lee Jeno, la mejor otp, son maravillosos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie_little_monster/pseuds/cookie_little_monster
Summary: Solo Renjun, Jaeno y Jaemin. ¿Que podía salir mal?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 9





	disaster

\- Vale, tú por la izquierda y yo por la derecha, ¿preparado?

\- Sí, vamos.

\- ¡Jeno esa es la derecha! Te dije le izquierda - pataleó el pelirrosa.

\- Esta es mi izquierda, a lo mejor es que tú te equivocas - respondió el pelinegro a la defensiva.

\- Vale pues maldita sea, ve por la otra izquierda - lo apremió Jaemin mientras hacía gestos exagerados con las manos para que se colocara en su posición.

Ambos se colocaron en sus respectivas posiciones, cada uno a un lado de la puerta preparados para la sorpresa.

\- ¿Y qué estáis esperando? - Jeno dio un salto en su sitio al escuchar a Renjun detrás suya.

\- Renjun, que me matas al niño de un susto - se quejó Jaemin abrazando a Jeno y mimándolo de forma exagerada.

\- Queríamos darte un susto - lloriqueó Jeno con un puchero pronunciado.

\- Seguid intentándolo - habló el moreno mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba.

[...]

Renjun se había levantado temprano ese día y decidió hacer el desayuno para sus parejas esperando que así lo perdonaran por haberlos asustado.

De forma tranquila se desperezó, se puso las zapatillas de andar por casa y fue hasta la cocina encontrándose a Mark en el salón, sentado en el suelo dormido sobre la mesa de café rodeado de papeles y partituras, con cuidado colocó un cojín bajo su cabeza esperando que estuviera más cómodo y siguió su camino.

Después de hacerse un chocolate caliente lo dejó en la mesa de la cocina y se puso a hacer pancakes.

No tardó mucho en tenerlo todo lleno de harina y hacer varios platos cargados de pancakes, algunos más bonitos que otros.

Puso la mesa y colocó un plato a cada uno con fruta, sirope, chocolate, nata y cereales. Una vez todo estaba bien montado limpió el desastre que había hecho y se dirigió hacia la habitación de sus novios.

\- Toc toc toc - dijo suavemente tocando a la puerta.

Jeno y Jaemin compartían cama; estaban enredados entre ellos, casi no se sabía dónde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro. Se sentó a los pies de la cama de estos y los sacudió ligeramente. Disfrutaba oir los balbuceos incomprensibles de Jaemin y de cómo Jeno hacía gestos para que lo dejara en paz.

\- Brazo, mío - balbuceó Jaemin tratando de recolocarse en la cama.

\- He hecho el desayuno, vamos - canturreó el mayor levantándose y apoyándose en la puerta.

\- Hambre - dijo Jeno medio despierto tratando de incorporarse, fallando al tener a Jaemin encima -. Jaemin, hambre.

El pelirrosa se movió dejándolo levantarse y luego poniéndose en su espalda aún con los ojos cerrados. Jeno, mascullando, se levantó y fue hasta la cocina con Jaemin a caballito, lo dejó en una silla y él se sentó en la de al lado.

\- ¿Por qué tan temprano? - dijo Jaemin terminando la frase con un bostezo.

\- Es un desayuno de disculpa, comed antes de que se enfríe, anda - dijo Renjun suavemente dándole a cada uno su chocolate caliente correspondiente.

Aún algo dormidos, empezaron a comer, más bien devorar porque no hubo plato que no vaciaran.

\- Renjun cocina muy bien, debería hacernos más desayunos así - dejó caer Jeno sonriendo.

\- Sois unos convenidos. Este desayuno era por no haberme dejado asustar, no esperéis mucho más de mí - dijo el moreno levantando las manos en gesto inocente.

Renjun salió de la cocina murmurando algo sobre que estaba harto y dormir días enteros. Jaemin aprovechó para desperezarse y mirar fijamente a Jeno.

\- Solo tenemos que conseguir que tenga que volver a pedirnos perdón.

\- Eso no va así - respondió dudoso el pelinegro.

[...]

\- Sois unos liantes - la voz del moreno salía bastante entrecortada debido a los gemidos que dejaba escapar en voz baja.

Jeno sonrió mientras seguía besando la parte trasera del cuello del mayor y coló su mano bajo la camiseta de este. Jaemin aprovechó para coger de las mejillas a Renjun y besarlo profundamente. La lengua del pelirrosa recorrió con cariño la boca del moreno, mordiendo el labio inferior de este con fuerza cuando quiso restregarse buscando más contacto.

\- Te encantamos - susurró el pelirrosa sobre sus labios mientras metía la mano en la ropa interior del moreno.

Renjun dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándose en el hombro de Jeno dejándose llevar por lo bien que se sentía la mano de Jaemin en su entrepierna. El moreno cogió de la cadera a Jeno con una mano y con la otra a Jaemin para pegarlos más a sí mismo.

\- Necesito notaros más - jadeó mientras se restregaba contra la erección del pelinegro a su espalda. Se inclinó un poco y mordió la clavícula del menor de todos para luego susurrale en el oído de forma seductora -. Convencedme de que os haga más veces el desayuno.

Jeno y Jaemin se miraron con una sonrisa de medio lado.

[...]

El estudio estaba extrañamente silencioso, casi parecía abandonado. Era raro, se dijo Jisung, supuestamente Renjun y Jeno estaban dentro. O eso es lo que habían dicho hacía unas horas.

El pelinaranja llamó suavemente y cuando nadie le respondió decidió abrir con cuidado y asomarse.

La ternura lo invadió con rapidez.

Jeno estaba tumbado en el sofá del estudio dándole caricias a Renjun que estaba sobre este, ambos dormidos y muy abrazados.

Sin querer despertarlos cerró sin hacer mucho ruido pero no pudo evitar escuchar los murmullos.

\- Mi pequeño Renjun, mi angelito.

[...]

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? - preguntó Mark.

Se había levantado a mitad de la noche a por agua y se había encontrado con Jaemin durmiendo en el suelo frente a la puerta de su cuarto, ese niño le iba a dar un ataque al corazón.

\- Le dije a Jeno que en la cama no cabíamos todos - susurró encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Sois tres, tampoco es tan difícil. Pegad las camas o que uno duerma solo o algo - trató de resolver el moreno.

Jaemin negó suavemente con una cara bastante graciosa de tristeza.

\- Le dije que decidiera entre los gatos o yo para dormir.

\- Bueno, te traeré una manta - por todos era sabido que los gatos de Jeno no se tocaban, ni siquiera por sus parejas. Hacerlo elegir había sido una gran estupidez.

[...]

Jaemin estaba dormitando en el sofá de los dormitorios cuando un pequeño cuerpo saltó sobre él y se puso a horcajadas suya, despertándolo enseguida.

Renjun le tapó la boca con una mano mientras se agachó a dejar humedos besos por el cuello del ahora castaño. Jaemin, aún en shock, se dejó hacer con el ceño algo fruncido. Quitó la mano de su boca cuando notó que el moreno estaba dejándole marcas a la altura de las clavículas para jadear suavemente.

\- No es que me queje pero ¿se puede saber a qué viene esto? - preguntó divertido.

\- No lo sé - respondió de forma rápida el moreno sacándole la camiseta a tropicones al menor.

Renjun siguió su recorrido por el pecho del castaño, dejando marcas por todos lados y mordiendo con fuerza uno de sus pezones. Jaemin gimió con fuerza entonces y cogió la cara de Renjun con una de sus manos para ponerlo a su altura.

\- ¿Y esto, bebé? - su tono era seductor, enredando al moreno en sus trampas.

\- Estoy caliente, Nana - jadeó restregándose de forma descarada contre el castaño.

Jaemin se incorporó y agarrando a Renjun de los muslos lo tumbó en el sofá con brusquedad quedando sobre este con una sonrisa coqueta. Abrió las piernas del moreno colocándose mejor entre estas y molió su entrepierna contra la contraria.

\- Yo te ayudo, hyung - susurró de forma erótica mientras mordía su nuez de Adán.

[..]

Jeno:  
Mire que bonito hyung 💕 16:28  
*imagen agregada*

El chino miró durante varios segundos la imagen del minino que intuía Jeno intentaba adoptar. Sin perturbarse, escribió muy lentamente.

Renjun:  
Lee Jaeno eso no entra a mi casa 16:30

Jeno: *imagen agregada*

Renjun:  
... 16:30

Jeno: *imagen agregada*

Renjun miró muy serio la imagen de Jeno junto a un gato y bufó, apartando el móvil de su vista.

Llamada perdida de: Jeno 16:31  
Llamada perdida de: Jeno 16:31

Jeno:  
Hyung (っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ 16:31

Renjun:  
Duermes fuera 16:35

[..]

\- Será verdad - masculló Mark. Se había levantado por unos ruidos y se había encontrado con nada menos que al pelinegro acampado frente a la puerta del dormitorio de sus parejas.

\- Estoy castigado - respondió el menor cuando el canadiense se quedó mirándolo atónito por varios segundos en silencio.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué significa eso? - pregunto ya exasperado.

Un pequeño ruido desconcentró al mayor en la regañina que estaba preparando mentalmente y cuando fue a pedirle explicaciones al pelinegro este movió un poco la manta en la que estaba envuelto para dejar ver un gato a manchas negras y amarillas.

\- Sorpresa - susurró Jeno haciendo un eyesmile, esperando que eso lo librara de todo.

\- Estás castigado.

\- ¡Pero ya lo estaba! - replicó molesto, asustando al gato que tenía en brazos.

\- Doble castigado - murmuró Mark aún en shock, demasiado joven para tantos niños.

[...]

\- Estadísticamente es imposible - farfulló Jeno.

\- Pues van siete veces seguidas - Jaemin se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa victoriosa en la cara.

\- Las matemáticas dicen que es imposible o altamente improbable que ganes tantas veces seguidas a piedra, papel y tijeras.

\- Pero puede ocurrir y ha ocurrido. No le des tantas vueltas, Jeno - Jaemin se levantó del sofá donde ambos estaban sentados para tirarse sobre el mayor.

\- ¿Qué haces? - se quejó Jeno con una mueca de enfado.

\- Quitarte el enfado, tonto - respondió de forma risueña.

Jaemin empezó dando besos de mariposa por las mejillas del castaño, pasando luego a las comisuras de los labios del contrario. Se apartó con delicadeza cuando Jeno fue a besarlo, en el momento en el que el mayor lo miró con extrañeza susurró sobre sus labios "cama", ambos se levantaron y fueron casi corriendo al dormitorio.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. De un momento a otro estaban sin ropa besándose de forma desesperada, Jeno sobre Jaemin y el menor con dos dedos dentro suya gimiendo de forma erótica.

Jaemin se impulsó levemente hacia los dedos de Jeno esperando conseguir más contacto pero soltó un suspiro de fastidio cuando fue frenado por su novio, Jeno lo miró fijamente indicándole que se quedara quieto pero el menor, ignorándolo completamente, se movió con suavidad sobre los dedos contrarios autopenetrándose con gusto.

\- Eres un niño malo - susurró Jeno mordiendo con fuerza su cuello, dejando una marca bastante visible.

\- Tuyo - gimió el menor con una sonrisa -. Tu niño malo - pasó la lengua por el lóbulo de Jeno para luego morder de forma suave.

\- Te voy a destrozar - respondió el mayor con un eyesmile encantador.

Jeno sacó sus dedos de dentro de su pareja y, sin darle tiempo a quejarse, se posicionó en su entrada y lo penetró con fuerza. Jaemin solo podía gemir de forma escandalosa cuando el mayor lo penetraba con fuerza hasta llegar a su próstata.

\- Más - vocalizó el menor entre gemidos.

Sonriendo de medio lado, Jeno agarró a Jaemin de las caderas y se adentró en él con fuerza una y otra vez, jadeando ante la estrechez y el calor que emitía el menor. Enloquecido por el placer, el mayor agarró del cuello al castaño y apretó quitándole el aire, Jaemin llevó las manos hasta el agarre y dejó pequeños golpes en la mano del castaño intentando que lo soltara. Jeno se notó llegar dentro de Jaemin, en vez de aflojar, apretó aún más fuerte el cuello de su novio mientras lo masturbaba con lentitud.

Jaemin, entre jadeos de dolor y placer, se corrió con fuerza sobre su propio vientre, echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Jeno alejó la mano del cuello del menor y lo abrazó con cariño.

\- Lo siento tanto, bebé, no me había dado cuenta de que te estaba haciendo daño - susurró el castaño besando las mejillas de Jaemin.

\- No - gimió el menor con la voz rota -. No hagas eso - se movió haciendo que su miembro rozara con el vientre contrario y mandándole descargas por todo el cuerpo.

\- ¿Quieres que pare? - preguntó Jeno separándose unos centímetros.

\- Quiero que me ayudes - cogió una de las manos de Jeno y volvió a colocarla sobre su erección.

\- Si quieres correrte, hazlo tú mismo - se salió de dentro del menor y se recolocó en la cama, sentado con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero.

\- Tú también estás duro - Jaemin gateó por la cama de forma erótica hasta subir a horcajadas del contrario y,dándole la espalda, empalándose a sí mismo con rudeza -. ¿O no quieres esto? - preguntó mientras se movía en círculos.

Jeno se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, era terriblemente sexy ver cómo la espalda de Jaemin se arqueaba ante el placer, cómo su miembro entraba y salía de su menor cuando este saltaba entre gemidos, los ruiditos que se podían escuchar, notar cómo había colocado las manos en sus muslos para impulsarse.

\- A tí siempre te quiero - pasó una mano por el pecho del menor clavando las uñas, marcándolo.

Ring ring.

¿Quién demonios era? ¿Y qué era tan importante para fastidiarle un buen rato con Jaemin?

\- Jaemin, coge el teléfono - su voz sonaba firme y malditamente caliente.

\- No puedo - sus ojos llenos de lágrimas debido al placer, se levantó y volvió a dejarse caer tan profundo, tan bueno que le nublaba la mente.

\- No desobedezcas, coge el teléfono y contesta - era una orden muy clara, si mirada no dejaba lugar a dudas.

\- Vale - gimió con esfuerzo, inclinándose hacia delante para llegar a su móvil.

\- Y por cierto, que no se note que te estoy partiendo en dos - le susurró al oído para besarle el lóbulo riendo suavemente.

Llamada entrante de: Renjun.

\- Hola, hyung - habló con dificultad el castaño evitando gemir cuando Jeno empezó a morder su espalda con fuerza.

\- Hola, ¿puedes hablar? Es que os echo de menos y aún me queda una hora grabando - el mayor de la pareja alcanzó a oir un sonido amortiguado y un jadeo pero decidió ignorarlo.

\- Supongo, estoy con Jeno - hizo una pausa para maldecir cuando el mencionado se movió, dando en su próstata de lleno -, si quieres te lo paso.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Estáis los dos ahí? Pon el altavoz Nana - gritó el moreno al otro lado de la línea.

Jaemin había dejado caer el teléfono a la cama y se estaba mordiendo una mano con fuerza para no gritar, Jeno lo tenía sujeto de la cadera y lo embestía con precisión.

\- Eso, Nana, pon el altavoz - la voz burlesca del rapero mayor le puso la piel de gallina, dejando escapar un suspiro sin quererlo.

Obedeciendo, agarró el móvil para poner el altavoz pero este cayó de nuevo en la cama ante una nueva estocada inesperada.

\- ¡Jeno! - gritó el castaño dejando caer un par de lágrimas, apretaba con fuerza las sabanas entre sus manos intentando contener el orgasmo.

\- ¿Chicos? ¿Pasa algo? ¿Estáis bien? - preguntó preocupado Renjun.

\- Estamos más que bien, corazón. Estamos divirtiéndonos - Jeno dejó escapar una carcajada y le dio una cachetada al menor, haciendo que resonara en toda la habitación.

'Renjun' manda invitación a videollamada.

Jeno alargó el brazo para llegar hasta el móvil del menor y acepto la videollamada entrante. Colocó el móvil de forma que solo se le viera a él e instó a Jaemin a seguir montándolo.

\- Estás desnudo - la respiración de Renjun se cortó al ver a su pareja sin camiseta, sudado, con restos de semen por el pecho y una mueca de placer.

\- Estamos desnudos. Saluda, Jaemin - Jeno giró la cámara para apuntar la espalda baja del contrario, su pequeña cintura y su culo rebotando sobre el miembro del mayor.

\- No puedo más - jadeó, dejando escapar otra lágrima. Se giró a mirar la cámara lamiéndose los labios con erotismo al ver a su hyung todo sonrojado -. Renjun, nene, ven aquí y ayudame - gimió de forma provocativa, guiñándole un ojo al mayor de todos.

Jeno le pasó el móvil a Jaemin y este lo colocó entre las sábanas de forma que se pudiera ver perfectamente cómo montaba al rapero.

\- No podéis hacer esto - gimió Renjun mientras buscaba desesperadamente un baño.

\- ¿Seguro? - Jeno agarró a Jaemin de las caderas y lo ayudó a impulsarse, dejándolo caer sobre su miembro con fuerza, dejando sus dedos marcados en el contrario.

\- Me voy a correr, no puedo más - Jaemin rompió a llorar. Estaba tan cansado; le dolían las piernas y notaba el orgasmo casi ahí pero parecía que nunca lo alcanzaba -. Por favor - suplicó siendo embestido de nuevo.

\- Cuando llegue te voy a coger tan fuerte que me notarás durante una semana - Renjun susurró de forma dominante. Estaba en un baño del set de grabación masturbándose en una llamada erótica, no podía imaginar todo el morbo que le estaba creando la situación.

\- ¿Quieres eso? - preguntó Jeno dejando marcas por su cuello -. ¿Quieres que te llene Renjun? No, lo que tú quieres es que te llene yo y luego te llene él. Lo quieres todo - sabía que Jaemin estaba cansado, lo notaba por cómo se movía así que con una mano empezó a masturbarlo y con otra se dedicó a jugar con uno de sus pezones. Uno de sus preciosos y sensibles pezones.

\- Ven ya, os necesito a los dos - Jaemin jadeó en busca de aire, se notaba desmayar del placer.

\- Te quiero, Nana - habló Renjun mientras se corría con fuerza en su propia ropa.

Jaemin no aguantó la visión de su pareja lleno de su propia esencia y la sobre estimulación que estaba sufriendo y acabo explotando en un grito sobre su pecho y la mano del mayor. Jeno, al notar las paredes de Jaemin contraerse con tanta fuerza se corrió lleno del castaño, llenándolo completamente.

\- Te quiero, pequeño - susurró dejando un beso en su frente mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

\- Os quiero - murmuró Jaemin medio dormido con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara.

[...]

\- ¡Unos guarros, unos irresponsables y unos pervertidos! - gritaba Taeyong a la pareja de tres.

Cansados por el esfuerzo, Jeno y Jaemin se habían dormido sin limpiar y para cuando llegó Renjun tenían cosas más importante que hacer que cambiar sábanas o acordarse de cerrar la puerta.

\- Me duelen las piernas - murmuró Jaemin.

\- ¿¡Qué has dicho!? - volvió a gritar Taeyong aún más enfadado.

\- Nada nada.

\- ¡Castigados hasta que tengáis 30!

\- Mereció la pena.


End file.
